Music Of The Heart
by Shawna Nodine
Summary: ON Hiatus!Bella, is a musician from NYU and she moves back home to go to UW. There she meets the Cullens. What could happen? All canon pairings. E/B Em/R J/A! Please review!
1. Starting New

**Music Of The Heart**

**1. Starting New**

"Bella are you ready to go sweetie?" My Mom, Renee, asked me as we piled in the car. My mom is a music teacher at UW. I was transferring from NYU, where I had been for 2 years. Being in New York got to be too much of a hassle; I missed my mom and my hometown. I thought going to NYU would be a dream come true, and at first it was. It was more than I could have ever dreamed of; a great learning experience for me.

I wasn't supposed to start at UW for another week so my Mom asked me to come play piano for her class. Of course I said I would; I never turn down an opportunity to play. I started playing piano when I was five years old and I started to play the guitar at age 8. I have been singing since before I could even talk. I've always had a special place for music; it seemed to come to me so easily.

"Yeah Mom I'm ready." I replied.

My mom was my best friend. Other than my dark hair and pale skin, I look just like her. My dad, Charlie, was the Police Chief of Forks, Washington and was killed in the line of duty when I was a toddler. That's where my dark hair and pale skin came from. To me I was plain; to my mom I was the most beautiful thing ever. Of course with her being my mom I think she's a bit biased.

As for my social life or lack thereof, I've only had one serious boyfriend, Jacob Black. We dated for a few months, but it just didn't seem right. We were more like brother and sister than a couple. So, I'm pretty content being single.

The right man will come alone one day.

Mom and I pulled into the big campus of UW. I was getting excited, this is where I really belong; finally I'm at home.

We walked through the halls that had a musky smell to it. I welcomed it gladly and it reminded me of the smart decision I had made.

Mom called out. "Nancy?"

We stood in the office when an elderly lady came out. "Hi Renee." Then her gaze shifted to me, "You must be Bella?" I blushed….did I forget to mention I was cursed with a blush? No? Well I am.

My Mom spoke up before I had the chance, "Yes Nancy this is my daughter Bella." The woman came around and hugged me and I giggled and hugged her back.

"How nice to meet you Bella."

"You to."

"Oh Renee she is everything you said she was and so much more." I became uncomfortable under their stare and tried not to fidget.

Renee sensing this helped me out. "Come on Bella. Let me show my classroom."

We walked up the stairs to the music department to stop at a door. 'Renee Swan-Musical Director', I smiled hoping one day I would have a sign like that.

I walked in and immediately went to the piano. I flexed and stretched my fingers. "Bella, class starts in ten minutes so don't play just yet. Go sit at my desk." She said so proudly.

"Mom, please don't make this a huge deal." I begged knowing it was a lost cause.

"Oh, Nonsense Bella!" She waved her hand at me. "I am showing you off because I am proud of you. I won't be able to do this next week. When I am your teacher, I can't play favorites." Well, she had a point and I didn't want to take this moment away from her.

Ten minutes later, students started coming into the room. I kept quiet only smiling when somebody sent a friendly one my way. When I looked at the door as it closed, my breath caught. The most beautiful guy walked in. _Breathe Bella_.

He had messy bronze hair that seemed to go every which way; the perfect roll-out-bed-I-was-just-fucked- hair. He was built but not bulky from what I could see through his gray t-shirt. I couldn't see his eyes since he was talking toward a short girl with spiky black hair. She was beautiful. Well fuckity fuck, of course he was taken. All the good ones are.

I inwardly sighed and shook it off as my mother started to speak. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Swan." They all repeated and I tried holding the giggle that tried so hard to escape my mouth. _What? Are we in kindergarten?_

"Okay we have someone very special here today. Before I introduce her I would like to tell you a little bit about her." She spoke with such authority and formality. She made them all hang on to every word she was saying.

"Before she was a senior in high school she was already accepted into NYU in the honors music program. She's played for the President of the United States and other countries and has played with some of the world's most famous musicians. She has been at NYU for two years and has decided to come home to finish out her degree here at UW. I couldn't be more proud of her. She is my everything and my reason for being. Please welcome my daughter, Isabella Swan."

I stood up and walked over and gave my mom a hug trying to convey how much I loved her. I could see the love she has for me behind the tears that were trying to spill over. Everybody was standing and clapping. I blushed of course.

"Okay sit down please and just call me Bella." I smiled and laughed. "Only my mother seems to introduce me by my full name that I was cursed with……thanks mom." She laughed at me as did the class.

"So class if you have any questions for _Bella, _please feel to ask." My mom emphasized Bella so I smiled.

The little black haired girl that came in with the Adonis raised her hand. "Alice?" She smiled and stood.

"Bella, what is your favorite piece to play?" I knew automatically what my favorite piece was.

"Claire de Lune by Debussy; I learnt that for my first recital when I was five." I heard a few wows.

A blonde haired girl raised her hand. "Tanya?"

The girl stood and smiled very kindly to me. "What was your favorite place to visit?" Oh that was a tough one.

"Hmm, it's a tie…. I went to Rome and played with Aro Volturi at sunset. Then I also went to Sydney and played with Marcus Delarosa under the stars at candlelight for his daughter's wedding. So I'd have to say both." She smiled at me and sat back down.

The beautiful boy raised his hand. "Edward?" Edward, huh? Old fashioned but a very beautiful name.

"Can you play us something?" A chorus of yeah's went around. I laughed.

"Sure, it would be an honor." I smiled.

I sat down and cleared my head of nothing but the beautiful melody of Claire de Lune. As soon as I hit the last note, I opened my eyes and everybody was wide eyed and clapping.

I smiled. "Okay Mom let's do ours." She sat down and giggled. We played our little humor song we wrote when I was fourteen. When we finished everybody was laughing and clapping.

"Hey Bella! I have a question." A girl with brown hair asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"What's the best piece of advice you got?" Wow wasn't expecting that one. I smiled.

"I met Billy Joel in London when I was around sixteen, I think…. He told me to not ever over think music. Let it flow through your fingers and out of the piano. Never give up on the thing your most passionate about….I have never forgotten that and it's my chant before I do a show. We still keep in touch to this day. He has helped me when I compose and get stuck." I giggled.

I noticed the bronze haired boy, Edward, kept looking at me. _Damn, that look makes me feel hot down in my nether regions, something I'm not really used too; and I like it_. I am definitely looking forward to this school year; It's gonna be a good one.

The bell rang for the end of the day. Mom's classes seemed to just fly by.

Now I just hope the weekend goes by just as fast. I'm so looking forward to Monday and maybe seeing Edward again.


	2. Making New Friends

**2. Making New Friends**

Monday morning came slower than Christmas it felt like. I walked into school after riding with mom.

"Bella I hope you have a great first day. Let me know if you need me." She patted my arm.

"Thanks mom. I'm sure everything will be fine."

I walked into my first class, English Lit., with Mr. Harper being my professor. I sat down in the back when I heard a light squeal. "Bella!" I looked up and it was the short pixie girl, Alice, I think.

"Alice right?" She smiled a big smile.

"Very good. I'm in music with my brother. We love your mom." I laughed at her hyperness.

"Your brother?" I didn't remember seeing anyone coming in with her other than the beautiful god.

"Yeah Edward." I stiffened in my seat. Could I have mistaken that?

"He's your brother?" I felt so stupid. She giggled.

"Yep." I laughed with her considering how I was so wrong. But a god like him still shouldn't be single.

"I thought he was your boyfriend." She scrunched up her nose.

"Ew! Bella no! Jasper is my boyfriend. You'll meet him later. Edward and I also have another brother, Emmett. His girlfriend is Rose. She is Jasper's sister." WHOA!!

Talk about confusing. She must have noticed my confusion and giggled. "You'll learn. Everybody is so excited to meet you. Especially Rose." I didn't know why. "Plus Edward hasn't shut up about you since we left class yesterday." I snapped my head up to look at her. Was she serious?

"Why?" I just had to know.

"He is fascinated by the way you play. The passion you hold when you turn everything else away but the music. You're just like him Bella." Me like him? I don't think so! I laughed awkwardly thinking this girl is off her rocker.

"Yeah whatever Alice."

Class flew by and it was time for Psychology. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. The air seemed to thicken as I noticed who was sitting on the back row. Beautiful as ever and looking like a god that he is. Edward was sitting with a blonde haired guy laughing and looking so care free. _My God he is so hot._

He caught my staring and I immediately blushed red. He smiled and I quickly returned it. The blonde guy turned and smiled. He looked back at Edward and said something and Edward shook his head. "Bella!" Edward called. I don't know how I got my body to move but I did.

"Edward." I said calmly even though on the inside I was flipping out.

"Bella meet Jasper. Jasper this is Bella." We shook hands.

"Alice's boyfriend huh?" I questioned and they both chuckled.

"Yes I see you've met our Alice?" I laughed.

"Yeah we have English Lit. She's a ball of energy isn't she?" Edward laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I smiled and he looked up at me. "Here sit beside me. Nobody sits there."

I was jumping for joy; of course he couldn't see that. He looked so damn sexy looking up at me through his eyelashes, those bright green eyes sparkling with adoration and happiness.

I noticed Jasper looking between us shaking his head with a smirk. I wonder what that was all about. "Thanks Edward." Class began and in the first fifteen minutes I was already bored to tears. I felt a piece of paper land on my hand.

_This class is so boring.-E_

I giggled and wrote back, Yeah it is-B

_You play the piano beautifully-E_

Thank you. I hear you play as well?-B

_Alice?-E_

Yeah. LOL.-B

_Yeah I play.-E_

We should get together and play sometime.-B

_A play date?-E_

I looked over at him and he was smirking. I had to let out a cough to hide my smile.

Yeah sure.-B

_Alright! My first play date! Can I have your number to schedule this date?-E_

Did Edward really just ask that?

Sure-B

When the bell rang I turned to Edward. "Give me your phone." I got my phone out and as we switched our hands barely brushed against each other but the spark that seemed to snap cause us both to jump.

Edward mumbled out a 'Sorry', we plugged our numbers in and as I turned to leave Edward stopped me. "I have music last with you right?" He asked me with such hope that I smiled and nodded. He returned the smile and grabbed my bag and my books.

"Edward you don't have to do that." Although the view I got when he picked up my bag was a mighty fine view.

"A gentleman never lets a lady carry anything in his presence." How more perfect can he be?

"Well thank you kind sir." And I did a little curtsy. He bowed and grinned.

"You're welcome Milady."

We walked into the music room after receiving looks and me meeting the rest of the group. Emmett and Rose who I got along so easily with; Emmett said he was taking on the big brother role. Rose said she wanted to see me and Edward play to which we agreed.

As I looked up I caught my Mother's raised eyebrow. I blushed and sat down beside Edward who had sat my things down beside him. Alice came bouncing in to her seat. I quickly said a "Thank you." to Edward who just smiled and winked at me.

Alice whispered to me. "We will talk later." I gave her a 'what are you talking about' look. She looked from Edward to me. Oh…..oh!!.

"Oh. Okay Alice." Class seemed to go slow.

Alice handed me a piece of paper. What is it with people and passing notes today?

_You should come to my house tonight for a sleepover-A_

Are you sure? I don't want to impose. Shouldn't you ask first?-B

_Already asked, they said sure. Yes I'm sure and you won't impose.-A_

I'll make sure it's okay with my Mom first.-B

_She loves me and my family. Trust me she'll say yes.-A_

I looked at Alice and nodded my head. I heard a throat clear and turned my head to find the culprit. I caught those emerald green eyes staring straight into my boring brown ones. I smiled and he gave me a knee weakening crooked grin. I almost swooned but being in front of a classroom and my mother I see that wasn't a good idea. He gave me a 'sorry' look. I shook my head telling him not to worry.

Class bell rang signaling the end of my first day. "Bella? Edward? Can I see you two for a minute?" My mother asked. I looked at Edward who had a confused look on his face while looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to her desk.

"Yes?" We said at the same time. She handed us both sheets of composition music.

"I want you two to do a duet piece for the end of the school year performance. It's one of our biggest events and I want my two best pianists to play together. So take them home and learn it. And Bella go pack your overnight bag and have a great time at the Cullen's. Edward is driving you. Have a great day and I'll see you both tomorrow." She said with a small.

I looked at Edward who looked like a mixture of shock and happiness on his face.

"Did you know?" I asked as we turned to leave the room. He looked embarrassed.

"Well Alice told me about you coming over and how she already asked your mom. All I had to do was offer the ride, but I didn't think she'd say yes." He looked flustered and I thought he couldn't be more beautiful. I playfully smacked his shoulder as he laughed and rubbed his "painful" spot. "Hey! What was that for?" I giggled.

"For not telling me your sister was so sneaky." He let out a barking laugh sounding almost like Emmett.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You fit so well with us already." He put his arm around my shoulder and I thought I was going to faint. My breathing started to get labored. Oh dear lord doesn't this boy know what he does to me?

"Now lets go get your stuff before my sneaky sister has my head."

We laughed and walked with him never taking his arm off me. I didn't want him to either, because I came to realize something. I really, really like Edward Cullen.


	3. Sleepover pt1

****

I do not own anything.!!

**

* * *

****3. Sleepover pt1.**

We pulled into my driveway after laughing at some stories he told me of Emmett. I had tears streaming down my face. His Volvo or "Daisy" as he called her was his baby. I laughed at him earning a disapproving look. Everything came so naturally with him. I laughed like I have never laughed before. "Well lets go in and grab my stuff." I said as I got out my keys and opened the door. My house was a cozy two story home. I loved it. "I'll give you a tour if you'd like?" He smiled. "Would love a tour actually." Gah he's so sweet and polite. Be still my beating heart. I showed him my kitchen and I laughed. "This is my kitchen. I cook. Mom sucks at cooking." He chuckled. "You'll have to cook for me sometime." He looked into my eyes. I could deny the man nothing. "Definitely. Now onto the living room." I pulled him along loving the feeling of his hand in mine. The living room was a place that hardly ever got used. "Okay so this is it. It doesn't get used much but I will show you a room that does and I hope you will like it as much as I do."

We walked to the double doors at the back of the house. "It used to be the back porch and den but mom had a contractor come in and completely tear down the wall and close in the porch and make it a huge long room." I told him to explain it. I watched his face as I let him open the doors. He took a quick breath and let his eyes wonder over the room in awe. That was a beautiful face. "Bella…" He whispered right beside me. I bit my bottom lip. "You like it?" I said softly hoping he did. He went to stand beside my moms black baby grand piano. "I love it Bella. I could live in this room." I went to stand next to my baby. It was a cherry oak limited edition William E. Steinway piano. "Oh my god your moms piano is amazing!" He referred to my actual piano. I giggled. "Yes her Yamaha Classic GC1 is beautiful. But mine is the better of the two." I stated as a matter of fact. His eyes went huge. He was so stunned. "This piano is yours?"

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. Nobody has ever played my piano or touched it for that matter besides me and the professional piano movers. "Yes this is my piano. You can play if you want." And I didn't regret saying that at all. "Bella are you sure? This is a hundred thousand dollar piano." I giggled. "Silly Edward. It was a gift. President Giorgio Napolitano of Italy gave it to me as a thank you for playing for him." I nearly thought he was going to pass out on me by this point. "My god Bella that is the coolest thing ever. Are you sure its okay for me to play?" I laughed and nodded. "Yes Edward. Please I insist really."

He sat down with such soft movements as if he was going to break it. He started playing and I didn't care about the piano anymore. The world seemed to shift on its axis. The song he was playing was so romantic and beautiful. I was unfamiliar with it. It was soft but loud. It was weak but strong. It was the most amazing thing I've heard and I've heard a lot. I was stunned at how great he played. "God its like a dream to play this piano." He was so happy and in such amazement. I smiled. "Anytime you want to come play you let me know." And I meant every word. "Oh Bella." He laughed. "You really shouldn't have said that." I giggled. "Well nobody besides myself has played that piano. Until you. And nobody else will. I just need you to keep quiet that you played my piano. I don't need people who can't play coming to mess up the sound." I hoped he could hear my pleading which of course he had. "No problem Bella. Our Secret." We laughed.

"Okay the only thing upstairs is my room and bathroom. Moms room and bathroom and her office. Nothing to exciting. But your more than welcome to come up." I was nervous. He smiled at me. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I can stay down here." The only thing that would be uncomfortable is me jumping your bones on my bed, I thought. "It will only take a few minutes. You guys have the internet right?" He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Yes Bella!" I giggled completely embarrassed. Yep I am an idiot. "Okay. I need my laptop . So I'll be back in a few." he smiled and nodded.

I ran up to my room and grabbed my barely used Victoria Secret pajamas. It was a blue tank with matching boy shorts. I figured if anybody saw what I wear normally to bed they would think I was broke. I am no where near broke. Far from it actually. But nobody knows that and I don't tell anyone that. My reasons are one, its none of their business. Two, I don't like how money changes people so I vowed I would never let it. I grabbed a change of clothes for school tomorrow. A denim skirt with a white camisole top with my white ankle boots. I grabbed my white lacy underwear. I grabbed all my toiletries. I grabbed my Wuthering Heights. I put my laptop bag on the bed beside the suitcase .

I heard a knock and spun around to quickly getting ready to meet the floor, when two strong arms caught me. "Careful Bella. I didn't mean to startle you." He whispered to me. I was trying to hard to catch my breath. "Thank you Edward. Is everything okay?" He pulled away from me and I went to zip up my suitcase. "My mom called and said we were all going out to eat and wanted to know if you were allergic to anything or any place you might or might not like to go." He seemed so nervous. Why should he be? I'm the one who has to be nervous. I smiled. "Tell her I'm not allergic to anything. I love food so anywhere they pick is fine. Tell her I said thank you." He gave me that beautiful crooked grin. "She's going to never want you to leave." I giggled and watched him walk away.

Then it hit me. I'm staying at Edward's house! Oh my god! I grabbed my makeup bag and headed downstairs. I saw him in the living room looking at my photo collage. "I did that my sophomore year of high school." He jumped. "It's very good. Who's the guy?" Damn. I took a deep breath. "My dad. Chief Charlie Swan." He looked into my eyes. "Where is he? Your mom never mentioned anything about him." I tried to hold the tears back as I felt him move closer. He took my hand and brushed the back of his other hand against my cheek taking a few tears that had fallen down. I looked into his eyes trying to find the strength. "He died. He was killed in the line of duty when I was a year old." His face showed remorse and sadness. "Oh Bella. I'm so sorry." He hugged me and I breathed in his scent. It was almost a sweet woodsy smell.

He pulled back. "You ready to go?" I nodded vigorously and he laughed. He grabbed my suitcase and we headed out to the car. As we were driving my phone beeped. I looked at it. A text from Julia. OH CRAP! I'm in so much trouble. "What's that look for?" Edward sounded so amused. "My best friend is going to have my head. I haven't talked to her since I got here and she just sent me a text. She's pretty pissed." He laughed. "Tell her it was my fault." Little did he know it was his fault. I laughed out loud. "I might just do that. You're a sexy guy and she'll let me off easy." Oops! He quickly looked at me and smirked before turning his eyes back to the road. I guessed he sensed I didn't want him to say anything as he kept driving.

Dinner was amazing. I fell in love with his parents the moment I laid eyes on them. I saw where the good looks came from. They were beautiful people. We pulled up the their house or mansion, whichever you want to call it. "Whoa!" I said out loud. Edward chuckled at me. I looked at him, annoyed. "Oh shut up!" He let out a loud laugh. "Come on!" Alice yelled. We walked in and I immediately asked Esme if she would adopt me. Everybody laughed at that. Their house was beautiful. They took me around and showed me all the rooms. The kitchen was one of my favorites. Their house was about 3 of mine.

Edward's room was the biggest. It had to fit his piano in there. It was a light wood color. It was a beautiful baby grand piano. Edward gushed about it was no Steinway but I quickly shut him up. "Edward you love your piano right?" He looked at me. "Yes" "And you love to play?" "Absolutely." "Then that's all that matters. Not the name." He smiled at me. "your right Bella."

Alice showed me my guest room that had a bathroom across the hall beside Edwards room. I think Alice did that on purpose.. I showered and cleaned myself up, putting my pajamas on. I booted up my laptop and logged into my MSN. I immediately got a IM from Julia. And we started camming.

**Where the hell have you been?-J**

_I'm sorry but unless I show you, you won't believe me.-B_

**What? Why? I should fly out to Washington and kick your ass.-J**

I laughed and walked to Edwards door and knocked. He opened the door and I almost dropped the computer. He was in plaid pajama bottoms and nothing else. Damn! "Yes Bella?" He caught my staring at his sexy chest and abs. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I need you. She's going off on me!" I laughed and he led us to his bed. Oh boy! He was laughing at me as he came into view and Julia went wide eyed. She closed the cam and sent a video calling. I laughed and answered. "Yes Julia?" "Where did that hunk come from?" I looked at Edward. "I'm sorry-" He busted out laughing.

I smiled.. "Julia Porter meet Edward Cullen. Edward my best friend Julia." He turned on the charm then. "Hello Julia." She visibly swooned. "Hi Edward. So you're the reason she hasn't talked to me since she left?" "No, not completely. Mom had me meeting everybody. I met Edward and his family when she dragged my ass to school." She laughed. "Oh boy! Hey! Is that the blue VS boy short set I bought you last year that you've never worn?" Edward must not have been paying attention to what I was wearing, but he sure was now. And I loved the feel of his eyes on me.

I blushed. "Yes Jules it is." She started laughing. "Seems Edward likes it too." He and I locked eyes. "She looks beautiful." The squeal that erupted from Julia was astounding. "Oh my god. Bella! Seriously? You've been gone a week and you find a good one. Can I tell Jake?" My head snapped to the screen. "Tell him whatever you want. He knows their wasn't anything ever. We tried remember? Too much like my brother or something.." "Yeah well that's not what he's telling. He's saying you left because you were so heartbroken about not being good in bed." My mouth dropped open and Edward was literally fuming. "Jules you know I never slept with him. You and Brian were always with us. That fucker!"

I started pacing. I didn't want Edward to think I was bad in bed. Sure I'd had been with guys, but never Jake. "Bells calm down I just thought you should know." I was literally stunned at what happened next. Edward spoke up. "Tell him her boyfriend says she's amazing in bed because I know how to get her off. Apparently he was the idiot one." My head snapped up to meet his eyes. "Edward you don't have to -" I was cut off by his lips on mine OH MY GOD! I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled back and I turned to the comp. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She laughed. "Get him girl!" I just hit my power button turning it off.

I was picked up and thrown on the bed. His lips returning to mine. I licked his bottom lip and he granted me access. He tasted so sweet. As his lips moved from my lips and down my neck my hands found home in his soft bronze hair. . I moaned as he grinded his hips into my core. "Bella?" He said huskily. I looked into his eyes. "Yes?" He took a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?" The biggest grin set on my face and as I was about to answer the door flung open and a gasp was heard. I looked at Edward who was...

* * *

**Please Review!! Sorry to leave you hanging but I need to know who all is reading this story!**

**Shawna**


	4. Sleepover pt2 Lemon

**I do not own anything except the plot. **

**I want to thank everyone who has added me and my stories to their favorites, and the ones who have reviewed. That means so much to me. I genuinely appreciate it. I'm trying to get my Beta going so if it takes me another week to get another chapter up please bare with me. **

**So here is the next chapter please enjoy.**

* * *

**4. Sleepover pt2**

To say being caught making out with someone in their bed would be embarrassing. To me being caught making out in Edward's bed, while humping like rabbits, by Emmett is horrifying. Edward was already sitting up. "Emmet! What the hell? Ever heard of knocking?"

Emmett was like a deer in headlights. He seemed to shake it off after a few seconds. He then bent over laughing as tears streamed down his face. "Oh My God! This is pure classic." He turned around and ran out the door yelling to everyone. "You guys will never believe what I just walked in on."

I was trying so hard not to laugh. "Umm…" He seemed at a loss for words and that sent me over the edge. I fell back onto the bed bringing Edward with me as we both laughed so hard.

As we started to calm down Edward he rubbed my cheek with the back of this hand. "Bella, I really like you. And I want to take you out to dinner this Saturday night." I was very intrigued.

"Edward I would love to go out with you Saturday. I want you to know I really like you to. And I don't normally jump on guys like that. But something about you brings that side of me out." I was blushing as red as a tomato.

"Your blush is beautiful and I as much as I loved what we did today I say we make a time frame."

I looked at him wondering what he was thinking. "What did you have in mind?" He pulled me on top of him.

"Well what we did today is ok. But I think we should wait till after 10 dates to have sex." I thought it over. Ten dates wasn't that bad.

"Okay so is their a limit on dates a week?" I teased. He lightly chuckled.

"Oh Bella. When I say I'm taking you on a date you will know. " I smiled as I attacked him. His lips tasted of sweet honey. I couldn't get enough. My hands found their home in his soft hair. As he moved toward my neck I held onto his head to keep from grabbing other areas that are off limits. I couldn't stop my hips from grinding into his. .God. Please tell me he's that blessed. I moaned as he pushed harder into me. I don't know how long my strength to last will be. I am going to try my hardest to not jump him but he's not making it easy.

After coming up for air there was a knock at the door. "Edward? Bella? Come downstairs to play games. Esme and Carlisle are looking for you." We bounced off the bed and I checked myself in his mirror.

He came up behind me and kissed my neck. "You look beautiful." I smiled.

"Thank you." And we walked out.

We made it downstairs as Alice spoke up. "Finally! What were you two doing?" Edward spoke up saving us, well me, from embarrassment.

"Looking over the duet we are doing." Alice giggled and Emmett huffed.

"That's not what Emmett said." I was trying really hard not to let my blush come to the surface.

"He took my laptop so I was trying to get it back." A lot of 'yeahs' and 'whatever's' where heard. Edward and I shrugged our shoulders and sat down. Everyone went back to their conversation and I breathed a big sigh of relief.

I kept feeling his yes on me and I looked up to lock eyes with him. He gave me that beautiful crooked grin and I blushed and smiled back.

"Okay so lets play twister!" Emmett boomed. I smiled this was going to be so much fun. Mom had me in ballet so I knew I was good at this.

"So how are we playing?" Rose asked.

"Well I figured we could do each couple against themselves. Each person who wins from each couple carries on to the second and we will draw who goes next then. And so on." Alice spoke. Everybody agreed.

"Okay so who goes first now?" I asked. Alice beamed up at me. Oh No!

"Well since you asked how about you and Edward?" I smiled and Edward let out a loud laugh.

We stepped up to the mat as Rose called out the spots. "Okay Bella and Edward. Left food green." I knew this was going to be fun but hard. I had the bendable body but he had height department. "Okay right hand red." I dove between his legs to make it harder for him. Emmett boomed with laughed.

"Dude get the camera." I tried not to laugh.

"Emmett shut up. I can't laugh." I said.

"Okay guys right foot blue." I was comfortable as I looked up to Edward.

"You okay Edward?" He chuckled.

"Honestly no. Your killing me." I smiled.

"Good!" He smiled.

"Okay left foot yellow." I moved my leg so I was crouched between Edwards legs.

"Bella your making poor Edward sweat!" Jasper accused. We all of course had a laugh.

"Okay left hand yellow." I was welcoming the burn. "Right foot red." This made my butt stick out in Edward's face. He gasp.

"Damnit Bella!" I giggled.

"It's not my fault." I said innocently.

"Left foot red." I was almost doing a split now and poor Edward was all twisted up.

"Hey Edward. You drop out and Ill reward you later in private." I smiled knowing I had him. He dropped not 5 seconds later.

"I'm out!" Cheers erupted. Edward gave me a lustful look. I winked at him and mouthed 'later' to him. He gave me a wicked grin and nodded his head.

Alice won over Jasper and Emmett beat Rose. Edward drew names. He smiled. "Okay its Bella……and……Emmett." Emmett groaned.

"Crap . Let me tell you. You won't pull that shit with me girl." He laughed. I smiled and just waved him off. Rose spun.

"Okay right hand green." I made my back face Emmett. "Right foot red." I looked at Rose who giggled and nodded. She knew I only wanted Edward but that didn't mean I couldn't have fun. And this was a game. "Okay left foot yellow." I put my leg backwards between Emmett's leg.

"Damnit Edward control your girl." I laughed and Edward chuckled.

"Dude she's a force you have to reckon with. " Everyone laughed.

"Right foot blue" BINGO! I popped my butt in the air and looked between my legs to see Emmett on his ass. I fell over as I laughed needing breath.

"You…okay…Emmett?" I asked between breaths.

He shoot his head. "U-u-yeah."

After everybody calmed down it was down to me and Alice. "Oh yeah dancer vs. dancer." Rose laughed.

I whispered to Alice. " Lets have some fun, shall we?" She smirked at me.

"I Like the way you think Bella!" Even though Alice is Edward's sister. What guy doesn't like two chicks rubbing on each other?

"Okay ladies left foot red." Rose called out. I was facing Alice. We just nodded. I was going to do a backbend when it was time and she was going to lean over me. "Right hand green." I did my backbend and felt Alice hover over me. Rise giggled. "Kinky girls." I took a chance to look at Edward. He had his mouth opened side.

I chuckled. "Eddie boy you will catch flies." He playfully shut his mouth and growled. Alice chirped up.

"Damn Bella your boobs are poking mine. " I laughed.

"They like you rubbing on them." We knew this was getting to them, it was only a matter of time before they went cavemen on us. I distinctively heard a "Fuck Me" coming from Jasper, I think.

"Left hand yellow." Alice's face was close to mine. I winked and nodded. We both looked at Jasper and Edward . They were on the edge of their seats. Rose was amused and Emmett was drooling. "Right foot blue." This was it. One of us was going down. Alice's lips touched mine softly before running the tip of her tongue across my bottom lip.

"Oh!"

"My!"

"Fuck!" and a laugh. I stuck my tongue out and hit her tongue. She let out a moan as did I. We deepened the kiss before we were pulled from each other. I was flying in the air going somewhere.

Edward and Jasper had gone cavemen on us as we had suspected and thrown me over his shoulder. I was thrown on the bed while he closed and locked the door. He leaned up against it looking at me with such want and desire. I suddenly felt small. I really hoped he wasn't mad. "Your not upset with me are you?" I whispered. I was worried I had offended him.

"Bella even though that was my sister, that was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen." I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. "Now can I get in on the action since you promised me later?" he asked me in such a seductive voice and gave me that panty wetting crooked grin.

I smiled and motioned with my finger for him to come to me. He pounced on me and his mouth roaming every place he could reach. He grunted as I dragged my nails down his chest. I reached for his pants feeling his hard on poking me. If I haven't said this before I'm saying it now. The man is blessed. He let me lower his pants as his cock sprang free. I licked my lips as I lowered myself down to it. I stuck my tongue out and licked up underneath the shaft before taking all of him in my mouth. His hips bucked as he yelled out, "Oh fuck Bella!" I giggled

"Now Edward you keep yelling and somebody will come running up here ruining the moment." I said as I went back to sucking him.

I brought my right hand up to massage his balls earning his hips bucking into my mouth. He balled my hair up in his fist and used it to guide me how he wanted. I scraped my teeth over his head and he hissed. I loved how I was making him feel this way. I moaned and sent that vibration over him. He moaned. "Fuck Bella I'm cumming." I drank everything he gave and sucked him clean. I've tasted cum before and never liked it, but his was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted.

He pulled me up and kissed me despite what I just did. "Thank you Bella. That was amazing." He then got this mischievous grin. "I believe its your turn." He nipped at my ear. Oh boy! My panties got a little wetter. I didn't' want him to feel like he had to but I was only going to make sure this once.

"Edward you don't have to." I moaned as he nipped where my shoulder met my neck.

"But my sweet Bella. I want to. And your going to enjoy it." Ung! Who was I to deny him anything? I couldn't deny him whatever his sexy self wanted and if he wanted to please me, by God he could.

He pulled my tank top over my head leaving me only in my boy shorts. He groaned and licked his lips as his mouth came down on my left nipple. His left hand was busy with my right nipple. I arched my back moaning at the warm feeling coursing through my body. The burning sensation between my legs was becoming painful. He switched maneuvers as I mumbled 'oh fuck' which earned me a dark chuckle. "Does that feel good Bella?" He whispered going back to loving on my breasts.

"Fuck yes." Edward knew what the hell to do with his mouth and hands.

He started moving down my stomach leaving a trial of kisses. He got to my navel and licked all the way around it before blowing leaving chills. He hooked his fingers in the top of my now soaked shorts and pulled them off. "Bella you smell divine. I have to taste you" I moaned a yes and that was all it took. He opened my folds and slid a finger in. The feeling had my bucking to get more friction. Just then his mouth came down on me and I couldn't help the squeal that came out.

"Shit!"

He dove into my wet pussy like a vampire who was feasting on his victim. His fingers pumping me and his mouth on me had feeling for release coming stronger. It wasn't a few more pumps and I was at my release. "Oh fuck Edward I'm cumming." I panted and threw my head from side to side seeing white spots behind my eyelids.

"Cum my Bella." I had came with everything I had. I had never experienced anything like that in my life. Damn!

After cleaning ourselves up and putting our clothes back on, we climbed into bed. He pulled me close to his chest as our radically thumping hearts were starting to slow down. "That was amazing Edward. Thank you." I whispered as I felt him grin.

"Yes it was." He started to slur. I couldn't help but feel so complete laying with him. And that was my last thought as we both succumbed to oblivion.

* * *

**PLease review!! I love getting review! What writer doesn't? Thanks so much.**

**Shawna**


	5. Date 1 Bella Italia and Confessions

****

Hey everyone a little authors note. Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. I have tried to answer back to all of them if I haven't please know I appreicate it.

**Ok now as for the delay on this chapter I am so sorry. I have had 3 deaths in the family and its been really hard. I should have chapter 6 up Monday. I want to have 2 chapters up each week. **

**For my readers if there is something you would like to see in the story or see something changed, please feel free to let me know. I don't have this story written to a certain point. I'm going as I get inspiration. **

**Thank you for listening to me rant. Now onto this chapter. As always I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**5. Date 1- Bella Italia and Confessions**

The rest of the week after the sleepover went by extremely quickly. My mom was ecstatic when I told her Edward had asked me out. Her exact words were, "Oh Bella he is perfect for you, just be safe." It made me happy to know she approved. When I told Edward what she said he threw his head back and laughed a loud laugh almost sounding like Emmett.

Edward would walk me to and from class. The only time he left my side was when we had separate class. And truth be told I loved it. He was so possessive.

Tanya stopped me after class Friday. I looked at Edward. "Give me five minutes?"

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Okay."

After he left she smiled at me. "He's an amazing guy."

I was curious as to why she was saying that. Where was she going with this. "He's the best." I replied hoping she could hear my annoyance. She got a somber look on her face.

"He never gave me the time of day. I tried my best to get him to notice me fore over a year. I never understood why he didn't want me . I am beautiful and I'm every mans dream."

I felt my throat close up and the tears prick my eyes. If he hadn't wanted Tanya, who was beautiful enough to be a model, then how could he want me, a plain Jane?

"Bella please don't be upset. What I'm trying to say is. I know now why he never looked at me that way. I am not the one for him nor is he the one for me. Your it! Bella, I have outside beauty but I am vain. You are beautiful inside and out. And because of you Bella I want to be a better person. So thank you. Please don't be upset I want us to be friends. And I felt I needed to be honest."

I smiled at her. "You know Tanya I would love to be your friend. And as for as being a good person, what you just did makes you well on your way."

She smiled at me. "Well I've held you up long enough go get your man." I laughed and then paused as I remembered Josh. They would be perfect for each other.

"Hey I have a guy friend in NY who is single. He sexy as hell. He told me to keep an eye out for him a woman. Would you mind maybe consider me setting you up?" She looked to consider it.

"Do you have a picture to let me see him?" I laughed as I pulled out my phone and picked his picture out. Josh was brown headed and crystal blue eyed and was a weight lifter. He was a Emmett. She gasp. "Bella if you give him my number and he calls I'll love you forever."

I laughed and took her picture so I could send it to him. I plugged in her number as she did mine. I felt we could be really great friends. "I'll let you know what happens Monday." I said as she squealed and hugged me. "Oh Bella thank you."

I laughed, "No problem. I'll see you Monday."

She smiled. "Bye Bella."

I walked out the door and was engulfed in two strong arms I would know anywhere. "My beautiful Bella. You did a great thing in there."

I smiled and leaned back into his embrace. "She's a sweet person. And I'm giving her a shot. Plus Josh will be a great match for her." He let out a sigh but didn't say anything. I turned and looked at him. His eyes held such deep feelings. "What?"

He looked deep into my eyes pleading with me to be honest. "Should I be jealous of this Josh?" He seemed so serious and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. He hugged and turned to waslk away from me.

"Oh Edward! Wait!" I charged after him know I'd upset him and I couldn't have that. It hurt me when he was upset. I stood in front of him and put my hands on either side of his face. "Look at me Edward." His eyes bored into mine looking sad and hurt. I couldn't help but give him a reassuring smile. "No way should you feel jealous. He and I never ever felt that way to each other." I kissed him.

He pulled me tight against him but of course our time was interrupted by the evil pixie. "Bella!" I jumped and looked over at Alice.

"What?" I questioned as she bounced up to us.

"We need to go shopping for your date tomorrow." I looked up at Edward begging him to save me. But alas he fed me to the wolves.

He held up his hands. "Nope no way. She's a evil pixie who gets her way." I groaned and stomped my foot.

"Fine!" They both cracked up laughing. "Oh shut up." He kissed my cheek and told us to have fun and be careful.

Three house later, 20 shopping bags, aching feet, and a grumpy me. Not a good combo those last two. I finally collapsed on my bed exhausted from the shopping. A few minutes had passed as I slowly drug myself up and took a shower. My mom wasn't back yet so I slipped down to the music room.

I thought about how my life had changed these past few weeks. As I started playing the notes seemed to flow from me. I was writing them down as quickly as they came. I thought about my life in New York, missing my mom, making the decision to move home, meeting all my new friends, and meeting Edward. I couldn't help but grin every time I thought of him.

Before I knew it the song was wrote. I titled it, "Decisions." I replayed it seeing how it came together without stopping. It was amazing. Probably one of my best pieces. I struck the last chord and heard clapping. I spun around and came face to face with my mother and my Edward. I tried not to smile or blush but it was hopeless since the look he was giving me was one of pure aw and pride.

"Geez you guys couldn't let me know you were here? How long were you there by the way?" I asked as I put the composition papers together to put in my binder. Edward chuckled and my mom giggled.

"Only since you started playing. We didn't have the heart to interrupt." It was then I remembered what I was wearing. I froze. Yes Edward had seen me in less clothing but my mother didn't know that. I blushed and looked down. My mom laughed. "Bella I'm not stupid." She turned to leave me and my hanging open mouth. I was stunned!

I was brought back to reality when Edward hand walked up to me and kissed me. " I didn't want to go to sleep without saying goodnight. So goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow at 6. Till tomorrow my dear Bella." I giggled as he kissed my hand and walked out the door.

Around 3pm my doorbell rang. I ran and answered knowing it was Alice ready to inflict torture upon me. " Come on Bella. You've got 20 minutes to shower." I knew better than to cross her.

I took my time showing knowing the moment I get out all alone time was over.

Almost two hours later I was painted, curled, and dressed to kill. I almost didn't recognize myself. I looked amazing. "Alice thank you! You did an outstanding job."

She hugged and kissed me. "Your welcome and I expect details when you get home."

After promising her I would she left me with about 15 minutes till he arrived. I was nervous and didn't know why. This would be one down and nine to go. I giggled at my train of though. My stomach in knots just thinking about it. But as I sat there I couldn't help but think about what we did yesterday and I wondered if maybe we should slow it down and so when it was our first time it would be so special.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the doorbell. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Of course that breath came out at the sight of him. He looked amazing. Black pants with a emerald green shirt that made his eyes seem more green than they are anyway. He was clean shaven and his hair was just the way I like it. Everywhere. Finally I looked into his eyes expecting them to be looking into mine, but they weren't. They were sweeping over me like I had done him. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hi you look….stunning." He seemed flustered.

"Thank you. You look so handsome."

He held his arm out and I gladly took and I shut the door. We drove in silence except for the Debussy playing. We walked into Bella Italia and the waitress seemed to eye him which made me feel oddly jealous. "May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Edward never let go of my hand and squeezed as I tensed. He dully replied. "Cullen." She crossed our names off and guided us to our seat which was very private in the corner booth. As we were left alone I thought about what I wanted to say.

"Edward can we talk about something and you not freak out?" I asked hoping he could hear the fear and hope in my tone.

He looked at me. "Absolutely."

I took a deep breath. "Don't take this the wrong way but I've been thinking about our intimacy. I got to thinking and I felt like we should wait until we do anything for our first time. Don't get me wrong what we did yesterday was beyond amazing I just can't help but want our first time to be it, our first time. Please tell me your understanding me?" I felt like I was rambling. I looked at him pleadingly.

He gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand. "That is a fantastic idea Bella. I had actually thought about that I just didn't know how to bring it up. So I'm glad we are on the same page."

Wow! That could have went a lot worse.

Dinner went by as we ate and talked about anything that came up. The drive home was more comfortable than on the way to the restaurant. He held my hand on the arm rest the entire drive with him never swaying. He stopped me at my front door.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Bella." He whispered.

I blushed and giggled. "Me too Edward. Thank you." He squeezed my hand.

"Your welcome." He took a deep breath. "Would you like to do our second date tomorrow?"

I smiled knowing I had schoolwork but I had plenty of time. " I would love to." I laughed at his excited facial expression.

He shook his head obviously to clear his head. "Wear something comfortable and I'll pick you up at 11. Thanks all I'm telling you." I groaned. I hated surprises.

"Okay." He cupped my face and kissed me. Our lips seemed to fit together perfectly. Before it got to heated and out of hand he pulled back.

"Goodnight my Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight Edward. Drive safely." And we parted ways.

My mother bombarded me with questions. I called Alice and explained our night to them both. They awed and said they were so happy for us.

I quickly got ready for be to knock out. But before I could my phone beeped. _1 new text. Edward_

_B-_

_Had a wonderful time tonight. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams angel!_

_-E _

I decided to text him back.

_E-_

_Tonight was wonderful. You were a true gentleman. Tomorrow can't come fast enough. Sleep well handsome. _

_-B_

I giggled and gave over to the sleep I needed, only to dream about the man I was falling in love with.

* * *

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	6. Date 2 Bowling and Charlie

Okay guys I'm so sorry this has taken awhile to bring up. Between the holidays and my family being sick I just haven't had the time. I have to thank my beta NYKIDDO. If you haven't read any of her work I highly suggest you do she's amazing. Hope you all enjoy and as always I own nothing.

**

* * *

****6. Date 2- Bowling and** **Charlie**

Morning came and ended my sweet dream with Edward. I rolled over and checked my phone for messages and I had 1 new text. I grinned when I saw it was from Edward.

_B-Dreamt about this beautiful brown haired, brown eyed woman. It was the best nights sleep ever. Can't wait to see you.- E_

I laughed and buried my face in my pillow before texting him back.

_E-I had a dream to. This green eyed, bronze haired Adonis was taking me somewhere and he told me what we were doing. Miss you!.-B_

I got up and jumped in the shower, excited for today. After getting dressed I texted Josh Tanya's picture and told him she's interested. I immediately got a reply. He was hooked. I texted her number to him. He said he owed me. I made me a egg sandwich that was divine, when my phone beeped. Cue grin now.

_B-Nice try, but no dice. Kudos for trying thought. Bronze huh? I thought it was copper.-E_

I almost fell off my stool laughing.

_E- Damn! I thought you'd surrender. And yes bronze. -B_

_B- Running errands. See you in a few hours.-E_

I left him alone, knowing I hated it when people bugged me when I was busy.

My mom came into the kitchen where I was nursing my milk. "Morning baby." She spoke as she fixed her first of four cups of coffee.

"Morning mom." I sighed. I wanted to do something but I didn't know how to ask. "Mom can I ask you something?" I kept my head down not knowing how she would react. I couldn't stand seeing her hurt.

"Sure Bella. What is it?" She sat down beside me but my eyes stayed on my cup.

"Mom, I want to go visit dad. Actually I need to." I heard her gasp and I cringed.

"When?" She whispered.

"Today, but Mom. I want to do this by myself. I have to." I finally brought my eyes to her face and I couldn't help but tear up. She looked so torn. Finally after what felt like eternity she looked at me.

"Okay baby if you need to do this, then do it. I'm behind you," I pulled her into my arms and tried to convey just how much I loved her and how much she meant to me.

I pulled away and decided to change subjects. "So me and Edward are doing something today."

She instantly perked up. "Oh?"

She sounded more excited than I was, and I was pretty damn excited. I giggled. "Yeah I can't wait." We sat and talked about my classes and some of my life at NYU. Before I knew it the clock chimed eleven. Mom and I walked outside just as he was pulling up. I smiled as my mom rolled her eyes and laughed. I shot her a glare that basically told her to "shut up." She shook her head as if to say "I won't say anything."

"Hello Bella, Mrs. Swan." Came that beautiful velvety voice from Edward. He was so gentlemen like. He was perfect.

I blushed. "Hey Edward."

My mother giggled. "Hi Edward." I looked over and she was blushing….guess that's where I got it from. Wait…why is she blushing? I looked at her hard. OH MY GOD! He does to her unintentionally what he does to me on purpose. HAHAHAH!! That's classic. I inwardly laughed. "I hope you two have fun. I expect details like last night, Bella." SHIT! I. Was. Going. To. Kill. Her. I looked at Edward who had his eyebrow raised. I turned and glared at my mother, and like the 5 year old I tend to be sometimes, I stuck my tongue out at her. She and Edward both laughed. I sighed and gave up knowing it was no use.

We pulled out of the driveway and I turned and looked at Edward. "So where are we going?" I asked hoping he would tell me out of reflex. He, of course, proved me wrong.

"You don't ever give up do you?" He chuckled.

I sighed. "Yes, I'm persistent. Don't hate!" We both looked at each other for a brief second, since he was driving, and cracked up laughing.

A few minute later we pulled up to the bowling alley. I looked at him with the biggest grin. "Really?"

He seemed to think I wouldn't like bowling, but he was wrong. He must have saw my stupid grin, for he gave one of his own crooked ones. "Yeah." We laughed and strode into the alley. Edward paid and we got our shoes and picked out our balls. I found a lime green 10 pounder. I smiled at Edward who had a white and black swirl 15 pounder.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He smirked at me. "Absolutely." We got everything set up and he ushered me to go first.

I laughed at him. "You're such a gentleman, I also think you want to see what your up against."

He chuckled and stuttered out a maybe. I did my first throw and got 8 pins down. I turned and smirked. "I'm not so bad…..you can still beat me." He gave me a look I didn't understand. Was it awe? Admiration? I threw the second ball and got the other two pins earning me a spare. We laughed and played 3 games, he of course beating me. As we walked out he took my hand. "I had a wonderful time, Edward."

He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. "Me too, Baby."

As we walked I couldn't help but think of how easy it was to be around him. Everything seemed so right. As Edward was driving I figured I would tell him about telling him about me going to visit Charlie. "Edward, I am going to go visit Charlie today." When he didn't answer I looked up at him. "Edward?" That finally seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"Hmm?" He never took his eyes off the road, but something was up.

I took a deep breath. "I said, I'm going to visit Charlie today."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bella, I was so out of it. Would you like for me to go along with you?" I hadn't thought about that at all. On one hand I would love for him to come with me for the support, but on the other hand I didn't want him to see me breakdown like I knew I would.

"Thank you Edward, that means a lot to me, but I think this is something I have to do alone." He grabbed my hand and held it firmly in his grasp.

"Well, what time are you going?"

"Um…probably in an hour." I bit my lip in thought.

"Okay, well, if you need me call me. I'm always here for you." I squeezed his hand.

"I know Edward, and thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Love."

When we pulled up at my house I wasn't ready to leave him and neither was he. So we both walked inside waiting for the lion, my mother, to pounce on us. Of course she didn't disappoint. "BELLA! EDWARD! Come tell me all about it. Wait! Come play this piece for me."

We walked into the piano room and I took my seat. Mom and Edward were standing at the head of my piano looking at me. I started playing and took a glance at both of them who were beaming and then I noticed something and immediately stopped. I knew that piece and I couldn't swallow for the lump in my throat. "No." I whispered. I felt a hand on me and I let my eyes close and the tears fall. I heard my mothers voice behind me so I knew it was her that had put her hand on me.

"Please Bella. It was made for you anyway. Charlie would hum it to you every night before he put you to bed. " I could hear the pain and suffering in her quivering voice. I voiced I didn't know if I could and then the voice of my angel spoke to me.

"Bella?" I felt Edward sit down beside me. I looked up at him. "You can do this, Sweetheart. Act as if he were here listening and watching you play. Show him who his daughter really is. She's strong, talented, and never lets anyone or anything bring her spirit down." That hit a chord right there.

I could feel the determination taking over me. "Your right." I put my hands over the keys and took a deep breath. "This is for you Daddy." I heard my mom sniffle and I began to play and put my heart and soul into it.

I struck the last chord and all was silent for the next few minutes. I felt now was the time to go. I wiped my tears, hugged my mom and kissed Edward. I made it to the door. "I have to go and do this now. I'll be back soon." and left.

I walked along the path to his resting place wondering what I was going to say to him. And then I was standing in front of his spot.

**Charles "Chief" Swan**

**1966-1989**

**Beloved husband and father.**

**Fierce protector**

I traced his stone and collapsed into sobs. "Dad?" I breathed out. "Dad, I'm so sorry its taken me this long to come home. I hope to God you're proud of me. Everything I have ever done I have thought about you and how you would react to it. I miss you, and Mom does too. More than she lets anyone see." I wiped my face and started to tell him about Edward. "Daddy, I'm dating the most amazing man. He's so passionate about his music, and more importantly his family. He's protective of me like you would be. Mom even says he's just like you were in a lot of ways. He's tall and very fit. He's got this crazy head of bronze hair and the deepest emerald eyes that I get lost in, I sometimes can feel like he can see my soul. You would approve. Over time I may bring him here to formally introduce you. I promise to come back very soon, Daddy." I rose and kissed his stone. "I love you Daddy. Bye."

I don't know how I got home, its all in a daze. I saw my mom and immediately tried to fight the tears until I was alone. She hugged me and told me she loved me and that my dad would have been proud of me. I couldn't say anything because that was my breaking point. I could only nod my head. "Edward is in your room."

I walked up the stairs to my room and started feeling that tingling sensation, I knew he was near. As soon as I walked in he was by my side and I fell into his arms, a crying mess. He would say my name over and over in a soothing voice and a few minutes later my cries subsided. His presence seems to always calm me.

"Bella, I'm so proud of you, Baby, for doing that. You're so strong." I didn't say anything I just held onto him tighter. The feeling of being where I am complete blows my mind and for once, I am finally at peace.

**

* * *

**

**Review please!!! They are greatly appreciated!!**


	7. Authors Note Poll

**Ok guys I need a favor. First of all i'm sorry this isn't an update. **

**I am having a bit of writers block. I need my readers help. **

**I have set up a poll on my profile page asking what you want me to do as far as the dates go.**

**Do you want all 10 dates or dates 5 7 and 10?**

**This is completely up to you. Not only do I want myself to love my own story which i do so far, but i want my readers to love it and say how great it is and tell other people to read it.**

**If you could please take my poll it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Again thank you to all who are reading and reviewing. i'm getting great hits so far. Be sure to tell your friends to read my story. **

**Much love, **

**Shawna**


	8. Girl Outtings

**Sorry guys its taken so long I have had a slight case of writers block. I hope this will tie you over. I have gotten the poll and with everything going on in my life right now I have decided to just do dates 5, 7 , and 10. I hope I don't disappoint you all. I love my readers and want to do great by you. Thank you to my wonderful Beta, NYKIDDO.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my own imagination. Characters belong to Stephenie. **

**Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Pt 7. Girl Outings**

The following three weeks since visiting my dad has been busy to say the least. Edward and I have gone on two more dates and I feel so sexually frustrated that I want to explode. Sure I get myself off thinking of him, but it seems to never satisfy me enough. I just tell myself there is only 6 more dates till we can take it to the next level. I don't know whose idea it was to set this limit…..oh right…mine.

School has been keeping us from each other a little bit more, so that doesn't help my problem at all.

Every night before bed I always get a picture of my dad out and I sit it on my piano and play his song. I have come to realize it makes me feel closer to him, and I feel at peace when I hit the final chord.

Today is Friday, thank God, and I have no clue what we are doing tonight.

I was putting my dishes away when I heard Edwards car pull up. I grabbed my things and dashed out the door. What I wasn't expecting, was Rose and Alice to be driving the car. I jumped in. "Hey guys what's going on? Where's Edward?" They shared a look and giggled. "Okay what am I missing?" Knowing them, and I knew something was up.

"Oh nothing, but we are going out for a bit. Don't worry we already cleared it with your mom and the school. So no use in fighting us!" Rose bitched.

I was slack jawed looking between two women I once considered my sisters, as of right now, not so much. Alice laughed. "Nicely played Rose." I just huffed and crossed my arms pouting like the 10 year old I am.

It was a few moments later when I remembered neither of them answered my question. "Where is Edward?" Alice spoke up to me first.

"Him and the guys are out."

Way to be secretive Alice. I thought in my head. "Doing what?"

"I'm not sure." She may have thought I didn't know she was lying but the twinkle in her eye and the smile trying to cover her face told me otherwise.

I noticed we weren't going anywhere near school. "Guys, school is that way." I pointed out.

"Yes, well, we aren't going that way. We are going shopping." I threw my head back and groaned. Their wasn't any way to get out of this. "Fine!" I grabbed my phone and decided to send a little text to my sweet boyfriend. (note the sarcasm)

E-Whatever your up to, better be damn good for Alice torture. Miss you. -B

I crossed my arms and waited. Deciding to go along with everything knowing it was the easiest way.

Over the next three hours I was brutally tortured. Shopping, hairstyling with a cut and color, mani, pedi, and a Brazilian wax, which hurt, but was pretty cool afterwards.

I checked my phone and I noticed I had a text from Edward.

B-It will be worth it. Sorry it was the only way. Miss you too.-E

I smiled and shook my head. I was informed we were getting ready at my house. So, 5 hours later we were all dressed to the nines. Rose being in a black miniskirt with a blood red tube top. She had matching red pumps. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a red headband at the front.

Alice was in a neon green, one shoulder dress that flared at the hips and sank back in at her legs and stopped above her knees. She had on black peep toe heels and her hair was as always pixified.

I, however, looked amazing in my midnight blue halter top and my white short shorts. I had on matching blue heels. My hair was half pinned up with a Bump, it to make it look like I had a poof. The rest was in wavy curls.

We were pulled out of finishing up when the doorbell rang. I heard my mother say she got it.

A few minutes later my mom popped her head in saying the guys where downstairs. "Thanks mom."

Alice and Rose both looked at me. "You look amazing, Edward is going to flip." I, of course, blushed. We walked downstairs ready to meet our men. I still having no clue what we were doing, but knowing Edward, it would be fun.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short guys but I hope it will tie you over. **

**Review I greatly appreciate it. **


	9. I'm In Love With You

**Hey guys again I know it's a thing every time I post. But I have been so busy. I am getting ready to start a new job. I am going back into preschool teaching so wish me luck. I will try my hardest to update more regularly. I hope that I have not disappointed you all and if I have I am so terribly sorry. I have to thank NYKIDDO she is the coolest Beta. I have to thank my daughter Baylie who keeps me busy lol and my wonderful hubby Robbie. He is my Edward in the story. We really acted the way Bella and Edward do in my story to some points. I hope you all enjoy and again I am sooo sorry. Thank you to the ones who have put me and my story on your favorites and alerts. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my on pervy mind. **

* * *

**Pt. 8 In love with you!**

We all piled into Emmett's jeep. Alice and Rose were smiling, hell everyone was. "Okay so where are we going?" Nobody said anything. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. I was so used to being the only one who didn't know where we were going but sometimes it got a little annoying. I wouldn't dare hurt their feelings by saying anything, but sometimes I just want to help plan something.

"Bella?" The voice of Jasper spoke to me.

"Hmm?" I answered without looking.

"Your going to love it sweetheart." I looked behind me and gave him a small smile. I took a chance and looked at Edward who was in his own world.

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling up to St. Mary's Pier. I used to love this place when I was a kid. Mom used to tell me dad loved to come here when they were pregnant with me. As we all walked along the walkway I noticed lots of people were walking up to a white tent. We all were headed to the tent and I wondered what was going on. I knew they head symphony's here all the time. But Rose and Emmet weren't classical music type people.

Walking inside I noticed two pianos and chairs circling both. I looked at the gang who all had huge smiles on their faces looking at me. "What?" Nobody said anything they just pointed behind me. I turned and almost fell over. There holding his arms out for me was none other than Sir Elton John himself. I squealed and ran at him and laughed as he twirled me around.

"How is my Bell?" His fatherly like tone didn't escape me and I smiled.

"Oh El, I'm so good. Come you must meet my friends?" I pulled him along to my friends.

"Guys meet my very very good friend and amazing pianist, Elton John. El meet Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." They all said their hellos. I smiled as Jasper and Edward looked ready to piss their pants. "So not that I'm complaining but what is my mentor doing here?"

He smiled at me. "Well I heard you finally took my advice and came home. So I had to come visit and I thought why not do a small concert. Your mom and I have been in touch since you can't seem to let pretty boy over there go to pick up a phone and call." He teased and I blushed which sent everyone into hysterics. "Anyway she got your friends together to get you here and I was hoping I could get my favorite pianist to accompany me."

I looked up at him thinking surely he was joking. I haven't done a concert in about 9 months. "It's been awhile since I have done a show but I would be honored." Everyone got excited then.

He hugged me. "Good your friends are on your left side front row. Your black piano is there. I brought my white." He smiled as he took off.

I looked at my friends. "Thank you guys. I love you all." They hugged me as we took our place. As I sat down I looked to my left and saw my mom beside Edward.

"Hello everyone how are we all this evening?" Everyone answered. "Great! Now I would like to introduce a very dear friend of mine. As young as she is, she has become one of the world's most talented female pianist and I say female because if I didn't then I was assume she was better than I and well.." The crowd roared as did I. "Hey if the shoe fits." He laughed as the crowd cracked up again. "Anyway she was born and raised here in Forks and I call her my personal hero. Miss Isabella Swan." I stood and curtsied as the crowd clapped.

I leaned into my mic. "Thank you for that. I am easily embarrassed and Elton has earned no cookies for his visit." "HEY!" We all laughed. "See you all see the sweet and talented musician, he is that. But I have seen a man who can put away some food at a footie game." He leaned his head back in laughter. "LIES ALL LIES! I taught you well grasshopper." I giggled and looked at the crowd. I saw Edward wink at me. I smiled.

"Okay Bell lets show these people a good time." I smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. What shall we do first?"

"I was thinking of letting the crowd decide." As if on cue the crowd starts yelling out songs as Elton and I do our tinkling on the pianos together. He started into Rocket Man. I smiled and gladly joined in. The crowd clapped as we sang in harmony. I took a chance and looked at my mom and my friends. I saw a woman and a man talking with Edward. He knows everybody. We finished and bowed and I looked at Edward and saw him and the people where clapping and smiling at me. I smiled.

"Hey El lets do 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' Bella Swan style." I grinned.

"Why love I think that's a brilliant idea." I started banging the keys showing my true talent. We had a blast on that song. We did a few of my songs and a few more of his.

Something told me to do my dad's song. "Ladies and gentlemen. If you look on the front row in the brown sweater is a beautiful woman whom I call mom is here." The crowd clapped. "She has been my savior and my best friend. You see my dad died when I was a toddler. She raised me to be a strong woman. I would not be here tonight if it wasn't for her love…" I choked up and kept tinkling on the piano. "…and her nurturing. She is the most outstanding person and tonight I want to thank her for everything she has done and will do. I also want to thank my dad." The tears flowed. "I know he's in heaven and I want to thank him for picking the perfect woman to be my mother. This song is for them." I started into the song.

**One Day You Will : by Lady Antebellum**

You feel like you're falling backwards  
Like you're slippin' through the cracks  
Like no one would even notice  
If you left this town and never came back  
You walk outside and all you see is rain  
You look inside and all you feel is pain  
And you can't see it now

[Chorus]  
But down the road the sun is shining  
In every cloud there's a silver lining  
Just keep holding on (just keep holding on)  
And every heartache makes you stronger  
But it won't be much longer  
You'll find love, you'll find peace  
And the you you're meant to be  
I know right now that's not the way you feel  
But one day you will

You wake up every morning and ask yourself  
What am I doing here anyway  
With the weight of all those disappointments  
Whispering in your ear  
You're just barely hanging by a thread  
You wanna scream but you're down to your last breath  
And you don't know it yet

[Repeat Chorus]

Find the strength to rise above  
You will  
Find just what you're made of, you're made of

[Repeat Chorus]

One day you will  
Oh one day you will

As I closed the song out I heard sniffling. I stood up and walked over to my mom and hugged her. "I love you mama. Thank you for giving me the best life a girl could have."

She sobbed. "Oh my sweet baby. I love you too. It was my pleasure to watch you grow into the beautiful woman here today." We pulled apart and wiped our faces. "I also feel like I have to thank 5 of the greatest people I have ever had the chance of knowing. Alice, Jasper, Em, and Rose, you guys keep me grounded and normal, well as normal as can be with Emmett." "Hey now!" Everybody laughed. "I love you guys thank you."

I turned to Edward. "Edward, you have been a Godsend to me. My shoulder to cry on, the one who keeps me from falling or from the shopping trips I hate so badly." It was now or never. I had been wanting to tell him I just never knew how. This is the perfect opportunity. "You have been the prefect boyfriend. I love you." He gasped and the looks on my mother and friends faces was pure awe and joy. He jumped up and his lips crashed into mine. I had forgotten where we were till I heard the clapping and whistling. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Isabella Swan I am so in love with you. I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how." He kissed me one last time before pulling away and sitting down. I turned and sat down at my piano with the biggest grin on my face. I couldn't for the life of me find the word to describe how I was feeling at that moment. "Finale?" I asked Elton.

"Yes my lovely. We have been playing for 4 hours." WHAT!!! We piano battled till we jumped into 'Another Saturday Night' by Cat Stevens.

As the night came to a close we said farewell to Elton after he promised the crowd another concert soon. It was a tearful goodbye for me. Elton told me to suck it up and to call. I laughed and kissed his cheek promising I would.

Edward took my and led me over to the couple I saw him talking to. "Bella I would like for you to meet my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Mom, dad meet Bella Swan." I was pulled into a hug by Esme. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Bella it is a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle spoke. I looked at both of them after pulled back some from Esme.

"No sir. The pleasure is all mine. Edward speaks highly of you." I smiled as Edward blushed.

"Bella dear we all need to get together and do a lunch or supper or something." Carlisle put his arm around her to calm her down. I laughed.

"That will be great. Just let Edward know when and what I need to bring." They beamed.

"Oh Edward she's pefect!" Esme squealed and hugged me again. I laughed and blushed.

"Okay mom Bella is probably tired and stop embarrassing me." We smiled and exchanged goodbyes.

Tonight was everything and more, I thought as Edward and I went home in love.

* * *

**Review please!**

**I wanted to let you know that my dad did pass away in 08 and that song has helped me with his passing. I will put the link up on my profile soon. Hit the pretty button at the bottom!**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

HEY GUYS I'M SO SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE. FOR THOSE OF YOU READING "MUSIC OF THE HEART" I APPRECIATE IT.

BUT I AM GOING TO REDO THIS STORY. I DON'T LIKE WHERE IT IS GOING. I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE THINGS WORK. AND I COULDN'T. SO I PUT IT ON THE BACK BURNER HOPING THAT AFTER I DREW MYSELF AWAY FROM IT THAT SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN AND IT ISN'T.

THE CHARACTERS AND PLOT LINE ARE STILL THE SAME….AND IT WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS I CHANGE. JUST TWEEKING HERE AND THERE.

IF THIS UPSETS ANY OF YOU I'M SO SORRY BUT I WILL TRY TO HAVE THINGS UP AND GOING THIS WEEK. PLEASE JUST BARE WITH ME. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL.

IT'S BEEN SO MUCH FUN WRITING FOR YOU ALL. I JUST HOPE YOU ALL STAY WITH ME.

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING JUST EMAIL ME.

ON ANOTHER NOTE. I AM APART OF A WEBSITE CALLED FREEWRITERS AND READERS.

MY PAGE IS .com/profile/ShawnaNodine YOU CAN FIND STORIES I HAVE WRITTEN OR AM CURRENTLY WRITING. 

IF YOU JOIN PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ADD ME AS YOUR FRIENDS. AGAIN I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER UPDATE BUT I PROMISE I WILL GET EVERYTHING UP AND GOING SOON. 

LOVE YOU ALL.

SHAWNA


End file.
